Carbon scraper rings, also referred to as anti-polishing rings, may be positioned within an engine to scrape down carbon deposits that accumulate on the side of the top of the piston, for example above the top piston ring, when the piston moves up into the top dead center position. The removal of such carbon deposits helps prevent the formation of hard deposits on the piston that can damage the engine as the piston moves up and down.